


shine a light (burn it bright)

by MistressKat



Series: Luminosity [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: Despite all the things Frank’s been paying attention to, there’s one he’s failed to take into consideration.
Series: Luminosity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630795
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	shine a light (burn it bright)

**Author's Note:**

> I blame dishonestdreams and regret nothing.

It’s a line; ‘I always notice you.’ Of course it is, and a cheesy one at that. Frank knows it and Mikey knows it, judging from the smile and the barely there eye roll. Doesn’t matter though because it’s also true. And, well, Mikey knows that too now, which is all Frank wanted, really. 

The thing about lines though, is that they make up stories. And if Frank's learned anything from Gee, it’s that stories, once _told_ or written down, once _heard_ or read, well… That’s when they become reality, that’s when they come _true_. 

Or _truer_ , as the case may be. Because after Frank tells Mikey that he notices him, that he _pays attention_ , it’s suddenly true _tenfold_. 

In the mornings, Mikey shuffles from his bunk to the kitchenette to pour himself a bowlful of cereal and another of coffee and Frank’s eyes track his zombie-like progress from the sofa. When Mikey heads toward the main living area, Frank wordlessly scoots up to make room next to him.

They stop at the services, everyone scattering to buy junk food or stretch their legs, and somehow Frank maintains a perfect situational awareness of Mikey’s location throughout, keeping him in his peripheral vision without any conscious decision to do so. Which is why he knows to pick up some Twizzlers because Mikey doesn’t, even though he will definitely want some later. 

During the shows, there’s a moment when the roar of the audience peaks, crashing over them in a wave of noise and love and raw energy. Gee is always there, center stage, meeting it with open arms, but Mikey tends to take a step back, almost involuntarily, his shoulders rounding up just a bit more as he curls over his bass. And so Frank walks to the edge, his back to Mikey, drawing whatever attention isn’t already focused on Gee. 

Back in the bus, Mikey rests his forehead against the window, his eyes shut and mouth open, just the tiniest bit. He looks like he’s asleep but he’s not. On the other side of the table, Frank’s hands are turning the pages of the newest Rolling Stone, but his focus is on the way the streetlights flicker over Mikey’s skin, how the burnt orange and pale yellow and the occasional red-green-blue neon chase each other across Mikey’s face, neck, arms, chest in an endless loop of color.

Frank’s not sure how long they sit there like that, but gradually the bus quietens down, the others heading toward their beds, until it’s just him and Mikey and the dance of light and shadow and the steady hum of the highway underneath them. 

And despite all the things Frank’s been paying attention to, there’s one he’s failed to take into consideration. That when you tell someone you notice them, you can no longer do it without being noticed in return. 

Somewhere between one breath and the next, he looks up from the curl of Mikey’s fingers, twisted around the hem of his tee, and finds Mikey looking back. 


End file.
